


They Were Roommates

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious!Dan, so cute, so wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Dan’s mum knows he and Phil are just ‘roommates’, at least that’s what Dan thinks.





	They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Some super cute fluff that's very wholesome and domestic!

Dan was more than a little nervous as he walked his mother through to the final room, “And this is the kitchen, Phil’s cooking dinner.”

The food smelt amazing and he was glad Phil had offered to cook tonight. He’d promised to have his mum around for ages, and when she finally insisted he panicked a little. Phil seemed much calmer, he looked over and offered a smile brightly as he wiped his hand on a towel. “Hello Mrs Howell, it’s lovely to see you again.” He smiled charmingly and hugged her. “I’m making chicken casserole, I hope that’s alright?”

“Hello again Philip, that sounds lovely, smells lovely too!” She smiled at the man warmly, seeing his eyes flick up to Dan for just a moment before turning back to food. Curious. 

Dan began to set the table, “What would you like to drink Mum?”

“What wine do you boys have stashed away?” She asked cheekily. Dan smiled, “Three glasses coming right up.” He slid past Phil reaching for the glasses.

Phil smiled and grabbed one of their nicer bottles from cupboard beside Dan, and a bottle opener from the drawer, moving around him.

They moved easily around the kitchen together, and it didn’t slip past Dan’s Mum. She watched them, eyes fixing on Phil and taking note, he was a handsome man, and sweet too. She’d had her suspicions about Dan for a while now, regarding his sexuality. She’d always assumed he’d tell her when he was ready.

Phil thanked him with a smile when Dan passed him his glass, taking a sip and Dan placed the other two glasses on the table, taking a seat beside his mum. “So what do you think of the apartment?”

She hummed, “It’s lovely how you two have decorated, made the place your own.”

Phil smiled as he put the lid on the pot and left it to simmer, taking a seat at the table.

“So how’s your jobs going boys? Still as successful as ever?” She couldn’t always keep up with the projects they had on at any one time, but she supported her son, he needed that from her.

Phil smiled warmly, “They’re going well. We just finished touring a couple of months back, and we’ve got some projects lined up into the new year.”

She smiled widely, “Oh yes Daniel, you told me about that! So what have you got coming up?”

Phil happily rhymed off a list of projects they'd be doing soon, a proud smile on his lips. Dan chimed in every moment or so with comments about a project excitedly. They bounced off each other as they talked to her about work so easily, both shining with excitement. She didn’t think she’d ever seen Dan as comfortable talking to someone as he was right now.

Phil stood to check on the food when the timer on his phone when off, stirring it and tasting it as he went. It seems almost second nature when Dan stood up and set out some plates ready for Phil to dish up, “Want some help?”

Phil smiled as he looked over, “Yeah, that would be great.” He turned off the gas, giving the casserole a final stir.

Dan and Phil flitted around each other until three hot plates of fantastic smelling casserole sat on the table and they took their seats. Mrs Howell watched them, a small smile on her face. “What?” Dan asked when he caught her looking, she just shook her head.

Phil gave her a warm smile but said nothing, taking his seat. “Hopefully you like it Mrs Howell, Dan said it was a favourite of yours.” She smiled brightly at that, “It smells wonderful Philip, thank you.” Dan just grinned, proudly.

“It was my pleasure.” Phil smiled happily, before tucking into his plate.

\----

They ate in silence for a moment, aside from low groans of appreciation. Eventually Mrs Howell addressed Phil curiously, “So how’d you take my boy as a roommate, he was always a little hopeless at home.” Dan scowled, “Muuuum.”

Phil chuckled softly, “He’s actually pretty good around here. It took a little trial and error but we make it work. I usually cook and deal with stuff like bills, and he usually makes the place look nice and organised. We take turns with the laundry as we both hate the task equally.” He laughed.

Dan flushed at his mum looked at him impressed. “Hmm, I could never make my Daniel do anything, what’s your secret?” Dan blushed scarlet, looking stubbornly at his food.

Phil kept his cool, smiling at her across the table. “I think we just bounce really well off each other, we both want to live in a nice, clean place so we both pitch in. Keeps everything friendly, no silly fights!”

She nodded, although Dan’s discomfort made her feel as if that wasn’t the whole truth. Dan looked at Phil sheepishly, apology in his eyes. But Phil simply gave him a reaffirming smile, he knew a parent wiggling for information when he saw one.

“Dan tells me you love dogs, does your contract allow pets? You two would be so good looking after a dog.” She smiled softly. Dan shook his head, “No pets here sadly.”

Phil gave a playfully pout, “It’s a shame, I would love a dog.” Dan smiled, “We’ll get one in future, a corgi-shibe cross remember?” Phil smiled brightly, “Yes!”

“Do you have a name ready?” Mrs Howell asked with a sly smile.

“We’ve went back and forth, Loki is one we likes lot.” Phil smiled as Dan nodded, “We argued plenty over that one.” He finished off his meal sitting back with a satisfied sigh. “Hmm thanks Phil, that was amazing.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Loki is a great name for a dog!” He chuckled as he stood, and cleared the three (now completely empty) plates. “They don’t call me AmazingPhil for nothing.” He quipped.

Dan snorted and his mum laughed softly, “One more glass and I should be heading home.” She offered, so Dan poured her one, “Yes of course, it was lovely to have you here.” 

“What have you boys got planned for tonight then?”

Phil smiled as he put the dishes in the sink, before returning to his seat and taking a sip from his glass. “Probably cleaning up the dishes, then watch a movie or play Mario Kart.” He chuckled. “The usual.” Dan smiled at Phil.

“Very domestic.” She commented cheekily.

Phil chuckled softly, but said nothing in protest as it would only confirm her suspicions.

\----

They finished their drinks and Dan stood to walk his mum to her car, “Be back soon Phil.”

“Of course. It was lovely to see you again Mrs Howell!” Phil waved goodbye.

The moment they were out of earshot of Phil Mrs Howell struck. “He’s a very handsome boy.”

Dan glanced at her suspiciously, “What?” 

“Oh nothing, just wondering you know.”

Dan rolled his eyes, “Mum no, we’re roommates and that’s all.” His Mum watched him for a moment. “I think I left something in the sitting room I’ll be right back.”

Dan rolled his eyes but let her go. She was smiling when she returned. “All ready!” He shook his head, “Come on then.” 

They walked out to the car and she pulled him into a tight hug. “Have a good night honey, I’ll see you again soon I’m sure!”

 

—————

Inside, Phil busied himself cleaning, unaware of Mrs Howell’s questions of her son but inwardly pleased with how smoothly the evening had gone.

Dan watched her drive away and sighed with relief. He wondered back inside and into the warm kitchen, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and dropping his head onto his shoulder. “She’s too damn perceptive sometimes.” He muttered tiredly.

Phil hummed and leaned his head onto Dan’s, “Did she try and question you again?” Dan nodded, “Wanna kiss.” He whined miserably, “Haven’t all day.”

Phil chuckled fondly and wrapped his arms around Dan, “C’mere you.” He pulled him in softly and kissed him.

Dan hummed happily, they kissed lazily for a moment before Dan tucked his head into Phil’s neck. “Love you, thanks for today.”

Phil rubbed his back softly, “Love you too. Anything for you baby.”

Dan kissed his neck, “Let me help you finish up the dishes.” Phil hummed, and squeezed his waist. “I’ve got these, you go relax, you look tired.”

Dan pouted, “But you did all the cooking!”

Phil chuckled softly and caved, letting Dan help by drying the dishes as he washed them, then together they put everything away.

Once done Dan immediately snuggled into Phil again, “Movie then bed?” He suggested with a yawn.

Phil nodded and snuggled him in. “Movie in bed?” He counter offered sweetly.

Dan smiled, “Perfect.”

\----

It was a week later when Phil spoke up about something he’d notice. He’d searched the kitchen top to bottom, and it was nowhere to be seen. “Hey baby? Have you seen our silver serving platter? I haven’t seen it since last week.” He asked, as he looked across at Dan.

Dan looked up from the book he’d been reading, “Huh? No, have you searched the kitchen? Or it might be in the dining room.”

“Yeah, I’ve searched the kitchen, and in the dining room. Your mum wouldn’t have... borrowed it, would she?” Phil knew she wouldn’t intentionally take it, maybe Dan had leant it to her and forgot.

Dan frowned, “Why would she have it?”

“I don’t know! It’s just weird, I’ll check again,” He pecked Dan’s cheek.

Dan watched him go, then pulled out his phone and sent a message to him Mum.

‘Hey Mum, you didn’t accidentally take our silver platter did you? We can’t find it.’

A few moments later, Dan got a response.

‘Hello Daniel. Now I’m not saying that you do sleep with Philip, and I’m not saying that you don’t, but you know I love you and couldn’t care less either way. But nonetheless, if Philip was sleeping in his own bed, he would have found the platter under his pillow. When are the two of you coming for dinner?’

Dan’s jaw dropped, his expression comical as Phil came back into the room, saying something about it definitely not being there. Phil tilted his head, “What’s up with you?” His voice was amused.

Dan looked up, “She- oh my god, Phil she hid it under your pillow.”

“She did not! Really?” Phil jogged upstairs and sure enough, he found the platter tucked under one of the pillows of his bed in the filming room. He brought it back downstairs, and shook his head. “Well, at least we know where your quick wit comes from.”

Dan stared at it, “She- she wants to know when we’re going around for dinner.”

“We? We us, or we Dan and Phil?” He asked curiously, sitting beside him. “We us.” Dan wasn’t really sure what to think right now.

Phil smiled softly and pulled Dan carefully into his lap, wrapping his arms affectionately around him. “We’re free this weekend.” He pecked Dan’s cheek.

Dan pressed his head into Phil’s neck. “I just came out to my Mum- oh my god.”

“I’m proud of you,” Phil smiled, “And clearly your mum loves You regardless.”

Dan looked up, he was right. He shuffled a little, “You said we’re free this weekend?” Phil nodded, “We could do Saturday?” He offered with a content hum.

Dan nodded, settling into his lap with a sigh. “Yeah, yeah okay.”

Phil kissed his head, letting him relax and process.

That had been easier than expected, and it looked like things were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by @Howell-Lesters and @do-it-with-dan  
> Find us on tumblr!  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
